Adventures in Sregneva
by PJAvengerFics
Summary: In the land of Sregneva, Tony Stark and his friend Clint the gigantic hawk try to help in the rebellion to get Laufey and his son Loki off the throne, meeting others during their adventures. Rated M for language and sexual themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Today is Pudding's birthday! So I decided to upload part of the AU I've been working on for her. Happy birthday Pudding!**

**We do not own any of The Avengers, sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Allies Against the Throne**

For as long as anyone could remember, Sregneva had been under the unjust rule of Laufey. It wasn't the type of rule where the whole planet was happy and jumping around. This was the type of rule that had random orders to have heads be removed, crying widows, and those village like places where everything smells bad and the kids beg for food. Those were the exact reasons that in this kingdom, rebels began to spring up here and there. People committed to the job of changing how things were. A rebellion was inevitable, but Laufey was just a bit too self-involved to think of what might be going on with everyone else outside of the higher class, his servants, and his son, Loki. The prince was much more clever and would notice how the poverty-stricken citizens interacted. He knew that there /had/ to be people out there who had intentions of throwing over the kingdom.. And he was right.

Flying a far enough distance from the palace was one of the rare gigantic hawks of Sregneva. This hawk didn't fly alone, though. On his back was Tony Stark, a brave, courageous, narcissistic, self-obsessed guy who felt more than anything that he was more worthy of respect than the jerks who had it. He looked scruff from being away from home, but as he soared through the air he looked stunning. Don't get me wrong, this guy was known for his good looks, you could ask almost every girl in Whoop, the town he came from. Something about how he looked on a hawk though, made him look even more handsome.

"Okay, yeah I'm not seeing any sign of a threat, Clint.. I think we'll be safe to take a rest." Tony said to the hawk while looking down at the soft blue and orange trees beneath them.

"Oh, right.. I just thought we were looking for you know.. A _girl_.. For _me_ or something." The hawk turned his head to glance back at Tony. "I mean, that's what we said we were going to do.. But whatever, you can totally back out of this." Clint began lowering his flight and looking for a spot to land.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and leaned his body more against Clint. "What the hell are you talking about..? Clint don't start this again, we never said we were going to go find you a girl! I said maybe we'll see some along the way, but I didn't make it a priority!" He groaned and closed his eyes in frustration. "God, you're desperate. Is it mating time for birds or something..?"

Clint's wings brushed past the air to slow them as he stumbled onto the speckled ground. "I'm not desperate.. I'm just, well, I mean.." he started before tilting his body to get Tony off of him, "What do you expect when my best friend hooks up like every night.. And when I think I hear the love of my life in the distance she ends up being as big as my talon.. Tony I can't be happy with someone as big as my talon.." His feathers ruffled up and he lowered to the floor, hardly making eye contact with Tony.

"Oh, pshhh come on.. Clint, just.." Tony sighed after stumbling into the ground. "Well now's not really the time to talk about this.. I know you'll find a great giant lady hawk or something.. But it takes time! Besides, maybe I have more luck because I'm not actually looking for the 'love of my life.'" He laughed and shrugged, patting down some of his friend's feathers.

"Ooh, right, you just hook up.." Clint looked at Tony. "Well I'm just saying I _personally_ don't think it would be right to hook up with someone as big as my talon, either.. That would be, messy.."

"God, Clint no! Don't go there, just.. No.." Tony said, disturbed as he tried to keep the image from burning too deep into his mind.

The two troubled friends walked on through the forest, the moonlight from all moons illuminating their path. Every once in a while Clint would make a joke, Tony would pretend to laugh; Tony would make a joke, Clint would have to take a break after the pain from laughing.

"Tony, explain to me why on this walk, you haven't had to stop to shit _once_ and I've done it at least-" The oversized hawk stopped in his sentence and snapped his head to his side, hearing movement in the distance.

Tony stopped and looked at Clint, raising an eyebrow in question. "At least..? Yeah, it's been 9 times. I know you're a bird and all, but I just think-" Then the human himself stopped once the rustling became clearer. Whatever it was, it was definitely larger than a blanut.

Clint and Tony moved back beside a cluster of grey shrubs, Tony ducking behind Clint and Clint burrowing his head in his own feathers. Sure they made it out to be pretty tough guys, but it never hurt them to try avoiding the conflict to begin with. They could only show their wuss sides around each other, though.

"I, uh.. I really don't know, Natasha. I thought it would be here, that's what the captain said.." It was a man's voice. It was soft, not threatening.

"Are you sure you gave me the right directions? I don't hear the sound of water anywhere near." A female. Her voice was strong but smooth. The owners of the voices sounded closer.

Clint's head shot up at the sound of the feminine voice. As soon as he did he saw the being who owned the voice, and for the hawk, everything froze. She wasn't just beautiful, but she was like him. Her black feathers shimmered like silk under the moons' light and the red feathers on her stomach complemented the golden flecks in her eyes perfectly. Her eyes locked with his for what felt like hours. Clint was a lost cause.

"Oh, umm, hey Natasha, that bird is about your size. Haven't seen any of those around.." The man mumbled, feeling uncomfortable as the two birds looked at each other.

Tony peaked up from the body of his friend and widened his eyes as he noticed the pair in front of them. "Ooh, hey!" He brushed himself off and walked around his friend. "Where did you two come from?" He asked while nudging Clint.

Natasha blinked and her feathers rose at her neck. She took some steps back and looked to her friend. "Right, yeah he is my size.." She said quietly before looking back to Tony. "We uh, well it doesn't really matter where we came from. But we're here on business." She looked back to Clint who hadn't stopped gazing at her.

Clint snapped back to himself, slightly, and took some steps closer to the two strangers. "Oh, we're here on business too! But um.." He raised his wings and flew next to Natasha. "You're.. Well you're beautiful."

Natasha's crimson crown feathers rose to attention before she took a deep breath. "Oh, thank you." She looked at him and wanted to say more, but she learned from her training to keep from the temptation of thinking of love.

Tony bit his knuckle to keep from laughing. "Ooh, god.. Smooth, Clint.." He cleared his throat and walked over to the other man, extending a hand. "I'm Tony, this is my friend Clint."

"Right.. Um, I'm Bruce. Say, have you ever um," he paused and looked away shaking Tony's hand. "kissed bunnies?" He cleared his throat and pursed his lips, keeping his eyes from meeting Tony's.

That would have been a very awkward and creepy question to ask, but for anyone who was part of the growing rebellion, it was a question of if they were with them or not. The leader of the rebels decided that was the question, much to everyone else's dismay.

Tony smirked and kept a firm grip on Bruce's hand. "I kiss bunnies every day." He winked and instantly felt more comfortable around the man. "Nice to meet you, Bruce."

Bruce let out a breath of relief and smiled. "Well, then I sincerely hope you don't mean that literally.." He let go of Tony's hand and wiped his own on his pants. "Because that what be a bit strange.."

The four told each other of their plans and began to become more comfortable around each other. Clint and Tony learned that their two new friends were trying to find a river some guy told them about, and Natasha had damaged her wing so they had been walking. Tony explained the reason he didn't know of the mentioned guy was because he didn't like getting involved in "cliques" and was the type of guy who wanted to be his own leader and follow his own rules.

"A river, huh? I'm sure Clint would help you out." Tony said and looked back at the hawk. "Right, Clint?"

Clint had his eyes on Natasha the whole conversation while periodically cooing to himself. "Oh, what? Ooh a river. Yeah I could look around for you.." He didn't care to glance at Tony.

Natasha was looking absolutely anywhere away from Clint, beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable in his company. "That would be great.. Find the river, then come back and you can tell us what direction we'll need to go in."

"Yeah, okay we'll get to it." Tony stood from the ground and patted Clint's neck. "Come on, we need to talk about something anyway." He tilted his head towards Natasha and jumped on the huge hawk

Moments later they were flying through the air, feeling pretty legit. "Soo.. You said you needed to talk to me about something?" Clint asked while looking below him.

"Yeeah.. Natasha. Clint, you have to calm down! You never see birds your size around, especially not chicks! So you can't screw this up. Stop staring at her, it's making her uncomfortable.." Tony sighed and rested more against Clint. "Whatever you're doing is definitely_ not_ how you get a lady."

"Wait, what? I haven't even stared at her that much.." He sighed, knowing his friend was being honest. "Alright.. But how could I not stare at her? She's so hot, Tony! And I just feel like we're kind of.. Meant for each other."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well of _course _you feel like you're meant for each other. You thought that about a stray dog once, but that was when you were reeally desperate.." In the distance he saw the river and pointed at it. "Oh, stop there's the river!"

Clint spotted the water as soon as Tony did and slowed his speed before swooping down. "Yeah, I see it.. But I'm not desperate, Tony," he started and landed on the ground. As he was about to finish his sentence he heard the recognizable screeches of blanuts ready to attack. "Shit, Tony, shiitt.."

Tony heard the sounds as well and was ready to flee until he heard the sound of a man.. Someone was in trouble. He jumped off of Clint's back and took out his gun. "Clint, someone's in trouble! You know how awful it is to be chased by those things.. We have to help!" He started running in the direction of the howls.

"Ugh, Tony..!" Clint groaned and began reluctantly following his friend. "Fiiine.." He mumbled and swooped into the air, prepared to do some heroic deeds.

* * *

**This fic was written by Jello of Pudding and Jello's Avenger Fics! Happy Birthday again, Pudding!**

**Enjoying the fic? You can expect much more fics/mini fics from this account! We will try to post frequently with a wide variety of genres and plots. If you have any questions, the answers are most likely in our bio (so go check that shit out now)!**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Three Person Mission**

They ran together to look for the creatures they hated so much. Blanuts were black and leathery, about two feet tall, and walked on only their hind legs. They wouldn't sound to be very threatening, but in a pack they could kill within seconds. As soon as Tony spotted a pack, he aimed his gun and shot. Tony wasn't the best shot you could find, but he managed to kill about three of them before they turned from their target and went for him instead.

Tony shot frantically, forgetting how horrified he was of the small demons. When he and Clint fought packs they always split up, but now he wished they went for a different technique. "Clint, where are you?! And where the fuck is the guy who we came here for?"

He shot without looking anymore as he began to run in the other direction. Shortly after his call for help, he tripped, of course. He turned onto his back and shot until he was out of bullets, then let out a scream more high pitched than he would ever admit as he ducked his head and curled into a ball as the blanuts came closer.

Suddenly the sound of a horse was heard and shortly after the sound of a sword cutting through the air. The blanuts' screeches were no longer a sign of attack, but of pain. When he heard absolutely no sound from the blanuts, Tony looked up to see something too heroic, majestic, and unbelievably gay for him to believe.

"Are you alright?" The man asked with a smooth voice before jumping off the unicorn and kneeling beside Tony. "I'm sorry if they scared you too bad, I didn't really notice you until they changed their direction of attack." He took off the blue tinted visor and looked at Tony with dazzling blue eyes.

Tony quickly sat up and brushed himself off. "Scared me? I was _not_ scared! It's a defense mechanism.. I knew I'd be fine though," said the narcissist, egotistical as always.

"Oh, of course.. What was I thinking." The corners of the man's lips lifted as he smirked and stood, brushing his golden hair to the side and offering Tony a hand. "I'm Steve Rogers."

Tony raised an eyebrow and took a hold of Steve's hand and stood to his feet, brushing himself off. "Yeah, okay _Steve_. I'm Tony Stark. I actually only got involved to help someone out.. Wait, what are you even doing here?"

The taller man pursed his lips and put his sword in it's sheath. "Oh, well I actually rode out here to find some friends of mine.. I sent them to kiss some bunnies, and I was hoping to join in." He glanced at Tony for a sign of understanding before clearing his throat and looking ahead of himself.

Tony widened his eyes and nodded, immediately understanding what Steve meant. "Oh, yeah I was actually just doing the same.. Kissing some bunnies.." Suddenly the brunette began to feel a bit uncomfortable, and was glad when he heard Clint land behind them.

"Tony! I finally did it, I ate one!" The bird praised before noticing Steve. "Oh, is this the guy who needed help?" He asked, wiping his beak on his feathers.

"Well.. Not exactly. I guess the guy was just fine, actually. Apparently he's part of the rebellion, like us." Tony started before the other man covered his mouth.

"Stark, we have orders and I think it's best we should follow them. We aren't part of the.. What you said.. We're part of the kitten committee." Another code, given by the leader.

Tony groaned and pried Steve's hand from his mouth. "But that's stupid! That is _really_ ridiculous to begin with, and besides, we're all alone out here!" He argued, stepping back and turning towards his friend. "We should start heading towards that river."

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked between the hawk and the man. "A river? Why are you two looking for a river?" He asked, taking some steps back to his unicorn.

"Well, we aren't really sure why, but our friends said they needed to get to it and we said we's find it for them." The bird replied.

"They're hardly our friends.. But you probably consider that bird lady to be more than a friend." Tony joked, smirking until the death glare from Clint.

Steve looked between the two friends and nodded. "I think the two of you are referring to who I'm looking for. Well, since I'm out here, we could just do what I sent them to do at the river."

Tony scoffed and took a step closer to the captain. "What makes you think we'd want to accompany you? Isn't the knight in shining armor too good for a pair like _us_?" He said and gestured towards himself and Clint.

The narcissist's comment earned a puzzled expression from Steve. "I don't see what would give you that idea.. If you're part of the kitten committee, I would appreciate your help."

Clint laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Ooh, the kitten committee.. I just love that.." He mumbled before clearing his throat. "Hey, I'd actually love to help and I'm sure my friend would too! He's probably just all butt hurt that you helped him. He gets that way."

Tony stepped away from Clint and looked back to Steve. "Oh please, why would I care if some pretty boy like him helped me." He spat while looking the soldier up and down.

Steve only kept a stern expression, trying to keep any sign of how flattered he was show. "Well if you're done being immature, we should get to it." With that said he jumped onto his unicorn, looking back to Clint and gesturing for him to follow.

The three journeyed towards the river, mostly in silence, and Tony didn't bother to get on Clint. He was upset that the bird sided against him. Once in a while, Steve would try and give unnecessary directions to them.

"Now we just have to go a little further.."

"We're the ones following you, dumbshi-" He was cut off by Clint nudging him. "Your _majesty_.." He finished, getting more angered towards his friend.

Not too shortly after that, they reached the river. Around it the trees mostly had peach leaves, but there were the occasional purple. The ground near the river was somewhat of a lighted green, seeming to be iridescent under the moons' light. Other than the water rolling steadily, there were absolutely no other sounds to be heard.

"This place is beeaauutiful!" Exclaimed Clint, beak agape as he stepped closer to the water.

Steve smiled and looked around the area. "Yeah, I've always been fond of it here." He replied before jumping off his unicorn.

Tony raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to the water, noticing it's luminescent qualities. "Why are we here anyway?" He asked before turning to look at the captain.

"Oh.. Well, there's a sphere we need in the bottom of this river." Steve started, scratching the back of his head. "I was told that wherever the river glows the brightest is where we'll find it. But.. We have to be careful. I'm doubting this will be an easy mission."

Tony grinned, prepared to do what he had to in order to reclaim his pride. "How hard could it be? Wherever the river glows brightest, well.." He started, looking down the river. "Down there." He pointed to a spot in the river to his left which was exceptionally brighter before running towards it.

"Tony, wait!" Yelled Steve, beginning to try and catch up to him. "You don't know what could be in there! Also, the sphere reacts differently to everyone who touches it!"

Tony smirked as he neared his destination. "Well I'm sure the sphere will absolutely love me!" He shouted in reply before diving into the water. He opened his eyes and continued swimming deeper, squinting as he spotted the sphere.

Clint flew to the spot where his friend disappeared into, and looked back to Steve. "Don't worry, I think Tony knows what he's getting himself into-" He started. "BLANUTS!" He screeched as he noticed the pack running towards him.

Steve widened his eyes and looked behind him, seeing the pack charging towards them. "God, really?! Clint, be sure Tony's safe!" He unsheathed his sword and ran towards the pack, stabbing and slicing them with precision.

"Yeah, okay I'll try- AHHH!" Clint screamed as he noticed the blanut standing to his side. He grabbed it with his talons and flew to a tree, shoving the creature into it's trunk. "I could eat you! I totally could eat you, don't think I'm afraid to!" The bird threatened, still flying above the ground.

The blanut struggled against the hawk's talons. "Shut the fuck up!" He shouted before slapping across Clint's face. "You don't know me! You don't know my story!"

Clint widened his eyes and let go of the creature, landing on the ground and stepping back. "Wait, what?! You just talked!" He tilted his head, examining the grumpy thing. "Can you all talk?"

"Does it look like we all talk? Hell no we don't! I'm the only goddamn one!" The blanut yelled, stumbling onto his feet. "I fucking hate it.."

"Clint!" Shouted Steve, finishing off the blanuts. "You're supposed to be watching the river!" He ran to the side of the water, noticing several large lizard-like creatures had accumulated. He couldn't even see a glow from the sphere. "God, Tony!" Keeping a firm hold onto his sword, he dived into the water.

Clint was struggling with where to put his focus: on his friend who could be in trouble in the river, or on the foul-mouthed blanut. "Wait right here!" He admonished the blanut before flying to the river. "Ooh, I'm sorry!" He tried to see what was happening in the water, but could only recognize movement beneath the surface.

Soon Steve came back to the surface, gasping for breath. "Clint, I can't find Tony! I can't even find the sphere!" He started before grunting and being pulled deep into the water.

* * *

**The second chapter of my strange AU, again written by Jello of PJAvengerFics.**

**Enjoying the fic? You can expect much more fics/mini fics from this account! We will try to post frequently with a wide variety of genres and plots. If you have any questions, the answers are most likely in our bio (so go check that shit out now)!**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated**


End file.
